bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Jumbo-Grumbo
Tom Jumbo-Grumbo is a minor and recurring character in BoJack Horseman. His first appearance was in ''BoJack Hates the Troops'', in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. Personality Tom seems to want to pay the most attention to pointless celebrity news and gossip and sees them as big news stories. Physical Appearance Tom is an adult middle-aged blue whale. He is seen wearing a black business jacket white collared button down dress shirt, pants, and shoes and a necktie with red and orange stripes. In the 90s '''he had wavy dark brown hair. He wore a dark blue button-down shirt with two front pockets and cuffed sleeves that is slightly unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt, dark grey pants, and light grey socks, and black dress shoes. Background '''History Tom Jumbo-Grumbo is an anthropomorphic blue whale and a news anchor at MSNBSea ''and a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman. He is often irritated by Randy's shenanigans, but does get concerned when he passes out, and he really does consider him "family." He is divorced from his ex-wife, Shannon, whom he repeatedly insults on-air; only to retract the insult immediately afterwards. Season 1 In the pilot episode, he is seen in a cameo appearance on TV, at Elefante. In ''BoJack Hates the Troop''s, he interviews Neal McBeal, the Navy Seal; from whom BoJack "steals" a box of muffins, at a supermarket. When the Hollywood "D''" is stolen by BoJack, he gets angry at the copywriter Randy, that works the teleprompter and his overuse of alliterations. Season 2 In [[Chickens |''Chickens ]], he is seen interviewing Michael Morgan, about the escaped chicken. In ''Hank After Dark'', Diane, Princess Carolyn, and BoJack are going on a book tour to promote the paperback edition of One Trick Pony, as filming on Secretariat was put on hiatus because someone died. Before they leave for Alaska, Princess Carolyn makes BoJack promise he won't say anything offensive or controversial that could hurt his movie. As they leave to board the plane, Tom announces on the news that the Prince of Cordovia—who looks just like Todd, is visiting L.A. In Juneau, Alaska, BoJack and Diane are at a QandA for One Trick Pony. One guy tries to ask him a controversial question about Israel's government and how the US should get involved, but BoJack actually answers it in a way that pleases both sides. Someone has a question for Diane, asking if she was worried that the book would ruin BoJack's reputation, which BoJack also wants an answer to. Diane says she thinks the truth is worth pursuing, no matter what. She goes on to say many other celebrities have done far worse and they still have careers. She begins to list examples of said celebrities, including Hank Hippopopalous. Someone in the audience cuts her off when she brings up Hank, asking what she means by that. Diane states that all his former assistants made the same accusations against him—while BoJack tries to change the subject to him as he knows this could get controversial. Diane continues to say these accusations are "just a Google search away." Everyone in the audience does this and are shocked. This makes it to the news. It is also announced the Prince Gustav of Cordovia went missing briefly that afternoon. He was found buying chili, although it was actually Todd, and the prince had swapped places with him. Tom continues on the Hank story and questions what Diane has against him. Cardigan Burke, their sociologist, dismisses these allegations, and is offended Diane would imply something like that of "a national treasure." Diane is then seen on the news arguing with Cardigan and Tom, as BoJack tries to divert attention to himself. Cardigan asks what she has against Hank, as he seems like a nice guy. Diane explains that's the problem, everyone loves him so they don't want to believe he's capable of doing anything bad. Tom counters that they don't know for certain if these accusations are true, but Diane argues back it was "eight different women" who all said the same thing, although Tom believes not enough is known about those women to actually trust their accusations. Diane angrily tells Tom he's a journalist and won't tell his audience the truth. Diane sits in the airport as she waits to leave for Cordovia. She sees Hank being interviewed by Tom Jumbo-Grumbo on the TV. Tom asks Hank if he did what the allegations claim, to which Hank simply replies "No, I did not." Tom states that’s good enough for him, and then announces the big story that Kanye West claims to hate Thin Mints. Diane looks down by everything that’s happened. A man sitting next to her tells her to smile, which makes her more upset. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Relationships * Shannon (ex-wife) Trivia * His nickname is a play on the Louisiana stew, Gumbo, the recipe that includes shellfish. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Whales